Siempre A Tu Lado
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Roy sabia que la necesitaría incluso despues de llegar a la cima y Riza no va a separarse de su lado por nada del mundo ¿las razones? las razones son mucho mas evidentes de lo que ellos creen ¡3ndo capi arriba! LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

despues de algunos años vuelvo a escribir de ellos espero no estas oxidada ojala les guste!

_**Siempre A Tu Lado**_

RoyxRiza AlxMei lingxlan EdxEve

resumen:

Roy sabia que la necesitaría incluso despues de llegar a la cima y Riza no va a separarse de su lado por nada del mundo ¿las razones? las razones son mucho mas evidentes de lo que ellos creen ¿su matrimonio saldrá a fote?¿podran superar juntos los nuevos problemas que se avesinan?

**capitulo 1: Festejo **

2 años despues de que la guerra término Gruman Hawkeye le sedo el poder a Roy ahora lo estaban celebrando

-¿Por qué tengo que estar yo aquí?-pregunta Ed venia con Winry y Al venia como pareja de Mei

Tambien estaban Gracia y Elysia Roy las había invitado, le había prometido a Hughes llegar al poder y ahí estaba

-porque a pesar de todo le guardas aprecio-dijo Winry mirando a Ed

-digo ¿ pero Por qué tuvo que venir el aquí?-pregunta Ed mirando a cierto futuro emperador que estaba con su escolta sin la mascara y con elegante vestido de color azul… desde que ellos 2 regresaron a Xing no los había vuelto a ver claro hasta ahora

-lo mismo digo-dijo Mei metiéndose para apoyar a su "cuñado"

-Falman nos invito-dijo Ling sonriendo

-¿tambien veniste?-pregunta Lan Fan a la niña

-si también vine ¬¬-

-ya señoritas no vuelvan a pelearse-dijo Al metiéndose entre Mei y Lan Fan

en una de las habitaciones de la mansión

-luces espectacular-dijo Roy mirando a su teniente vestía un vestido de seda de color rosa y en el mono del vestido guardaba su pistola, y su rubio cabello suelto

-gracias, usted tampoco se ve mal, ¿bajamos? los invitados lo esperan y…- Riza no termino de decir lo que iba a decir por un sutil beso del fuhrer

-vamonos-le ofrece su brazo Riza se agarra de el y salen de la habitacion

en el salón seguían discutiendo…

-se ve hermosa-dijo Winry

-¿Qué?-pregunta Edward , todos voltean hacia las escaleras a los hombres se les cayo la boca y envidieron a Roy por tener una mujer tan hermosa como Riza a su lado

-nunca la había visto con vestido-dijo Havoc

-tienes razón se ve hermosa-dijo Breda

-ya par de hombres cierren sus bocas-dijo Maria

- el nuevo fhurer de Amestris y su pareja mi nieta Riza Hawkeye-anuncio Gruman hace poco habían descubierto que eran abuelo y nieta y tratarían de recuperar el tiempo perdido

Despues de que la prensa haya tomado las fotos necesarias para publicarlas en la primera plana Ed se acerco a Roy

-Ed-dijo Roy

-felicidades, espero que cumplas cada una de tus palabras-dijo Ed

-ten lo por seguro que lo hare, veo que tus amigos son interesantes-dijo Roy

-no entiendo porque Falman tuvo que invitarlo a menos que haya sido idea tuya-dijo Ed

- en cierta parte si fue mi idea, Ling es el futuro emperador de Xing asi que no vendría mal hacer tratados de paz-dijo Roy

-asi que por conveniencia no me parece mal la idea-ambos sonríen-lo tuyo con Riza ¿va en serio?-

- si desde hace poco descubri que ella es el amor de mi vida-

2 rubias se acercaban a ellos Roy descubrió las intenciones de Riza

-no m gusta bailar-dijo Roy

-vamos, no será tan difícil-dijo Riza el fhurer sonríe toma la mano de la rubia y van a la pista donde otras parejas estaban bailando sorpresivamente entre ellas Ling Y Lan…

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-dijo Ed mientras los miraba bailar

-vamos nosotros tambien-dijo Winry tomando su mano

Roy y Riza se movían al ritmo de la canció bailaban muy pegaditos la teniente sentía la respiración del Fhurer cerca de su oído…

-Roy-dijo Riza

-Riza-susurro Roy en su oído

la pieza termino pero siguieron tocando mas

no has dicho nada en toda la noche-dijo Ling

-¿Cómo que debería de decir? mientras tu querida hermanita no se me acerce todo esta bien,-dijo Lan Fan

-me encantas con el cabello suelto-dijo Ling la otra se sonrojo y se despego de el para irse a sentar

-¿Qué dije?-pregunta Ling

-¿no crees que fuiste muy directo?-pregunta Ed

-no lo se, nada pierdo con intentarlo, ¿no te eh dicho? debo estar casado para gobernar-dijo el pelinegro

-¿y como lo haras no creo que sea fácil que te soporten-dijo ed

-creo que encontré a la indicada que si me soportara-

Roy y Riza seguían en su mundo

-casate conmigo-

-¿Qué?-

-que te cases conmigo-dijo Roy mostrándole un pequeño anillo arrodillándose enfrente de ella

continuara…


	2. Chapter 2: Juntos

"tu y yo vamos por el mismo camino siento que era nuestro destino encontrarnos para amarnos sin control"

Disculpen el retraso :D

y respecto a Evelyn, Winry nunca me agrado -.- lo prefiero con Envy que con ella xDDD

**Capitulo 2: Juntos **

-cásate conmigo-

-¿Qué?-

-que te cases conmigo-dijo Roy mostrándole un pequeño anillo con un diamante en el centro arrodillándose enfrente de ella

-Roy-Riza estaba maravillada no se esperaba esa propuesta por parte de Roy…

-acepta-dijo el fuher todos estaban en silencio esperando la contestación de la general

-sabes la respuesta, acepto, te amo Roy-dijo Riza mientras Roy ponía el anillo en su dedo y se acerco a ella para besarla los presentes plaudian ciertamente era de esperarse que ellos 2 terminaran juntos

-haber cuando seguimos nosotros-dijo Ling en un comentario inocente que hizo sonrojar mas a Lan Fan

-yo no se si sea lo correcto-dijo Lan fan

-nadie puede decirme que hacer-dijo Ling Lan fan solo lo observo últimamente tenia ideas raras respecto a su relación como el comentario de hace rato mientras bailaban

-mi abuelo no aprobaría esto-la ninja buscaba la forma de hacerlo entrar en razón

-tu abuelo no esta ya no puede decirnos si esta bien o no- -el príncipe lentamente va acercando su rostro al de ella en un descuido de ella el aprovecho para besarla pero como respuesta recibió un ligero golpe en la mejilla Ed y Mei reprimieron una risita

-eso te pasa por aventado-dijo el rubio el otro le dedico una mirada seria

-te tengo otra sorpresa-dijo Roy al oído de su futura esposa

-¿Cuál?-pregunta Riza

de las escaleras donde anteriormente habían bajado, sale una muchacha, , Riza y Gruman inmediatamente la reconocieron

-¡Evelyn!-grito Riza y la fue a brazar

-¿te casaras sin mi? si que eres mala hermana- le correspondió el abrazo-¿Cómo la encontraste?-

-fue sencillo, ventajas de ser el fhurer-dijo Roy sonriendo al ver feliz al amor de su vida

-no sabia como avisarte-ignorando a Roy se fueron a sentar para platicar

-¬¬ si gracias-

-luego te lo agradecerá-dijo Gruman

Después siguieron bailando y platicando Roy le había presentado a Edward a Evelyn y parece que empezaron a llevar bien

-bueno, no precisamente su mano derecha, pero si somos amigos-dijo el rubio

-oh , que bueno que me presento contigo, no conozco muchos aquí- observa a los invitados

-Ed-

-Lan, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Edward abreviendo el nombre blargo de la mujer.

-ya nos vamos, de paso sirve para sacar a este de aquí-dijo Lan Fan que traia un Ling medio ebrio en la espalda

-si puedo caminar-se quejaba el otro minimo estaba conciente para reclamar

-claro que no puedes ¬¬-dijo Lan

-¿no nececitas ayuda?-pregunta Edward

-no Ed, si puedo con este ¬¬-

-esta bien, cuídense-se despide mientras ve que los 2 salian del saon

-¿no nececitara tu ayuda?-pregunta Evelyn

-ya ves le pregunte y no quizo-dijo Edward y siguieron en su platica

-todavía podía seguir bailando-

-¿y que hagas el ridículo?-pregunta Lan mientras se subían a un taxi

-exagerada-

el taxi llego al hotel, sin prisas llego al elevador y suben hasta donde queda su cuarto

-me gustas con vestido-

-callate- dijo Lan mientras abre la puerta y no sabia como termino accediendo usar ese vestido azul…

Entro a la habitación y lo acosto en la cama, el otro con un movimiento jla jalo para que quedara arrib de el…

Conitnuara

-w-


	3. Chapter 3: la pasion se desata

"**divina tu, con tu fuerza tu llanto tu canto solo tu, como arena abrazando las olas porque son tus manos que pintan mis versos de azul-**_**Divina tu-Carlos Macias **_

**Lemon!**

**Capitulo 3: La Pasión Se Desata **

-me gustas con vestido-

-cállate- dijo Lan mientras abre la puerta y no sabia como termino accediendo usar ese vestido azul…

Entro a la habitación y lo acostó en la cama, el otro con un movimiento la jalo para que quedara arriba de el…

-Ling-dijo Lan mirando a su todavía príncipe…

-quédate un rato mas- la abraza contra su cuerpo, ella podía oir los latidos acelerados del corazón de Ling.

-¿te sientes bien?-

-si, teniéndote a mi lado me siento bien-otra vez, tomando el control de la situación como desde un principio, volteo su cuerpo para quedar arriba de ella.

El rostro de Lan se sonrojo un poco mas

-Ling, no- trataba de poner resistencia a pesar de que su cuerpo pedía a gritos ese contacto

-te quiero a mi lado, para siempre-dijo el otro volviendo a besar sus labios y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a recibir un no como respuesta.

Mientras tanto

Poco a poco los invitados también van dejando el salón

-¿te acompaño a tu casa o te iras con Riza?-pregunta Ed

-no, me voy con Riza, hasta mañana-Evelyn besa dulcemente la mejilla del rubio y se va con su hermana y su abuelo

-¿y como es?-pregunta Al

-interesante-fue lo único que dijo Ed por la mirada de cierta rubia…

-nunca pensé que la teniente, tuviera una hermana-dijo Al

tampoco-dijo Ed

-¿Lan estará bien?-pregunta Alphonse

´-eso espero, me ofreci a acompañarla pero no quizo-dijo Edward

-yo digo que si, ese idiota no es de los que se propasa-dijo Mei

-ella debe saber detenerlo-dijo Winry

-si, tienen razón ¿también nos vamos?-pregunta Mei

-si, ya casi todos se están hiendo-dijo Ed y salen para buscar un taxi.

Regresando al hotel…

-Ling, no detente-dijo Lan Fan mientras el mayor como podía le quitaba el vestido

-dejame hacerlo-repetia el príncipe en el oído de la menor, ella se estremecía por el calido aliento de Ling sobre su oreja

Termino de quitarle el vestido acariciaba sus piernas con lentitud y dejaba un camino de besos hacia el sur de ese cuerpo

-Ling-el mayor empezaba a quitarse su ropa pero no podía, torpemente se enradaba, Lan Fan sonríe y se acerca a Ling para ayudarlo, quitándole poco a poco toda su ropa

ambos quedaron desnudos, Lan Fan sonrojada desvia la mirada Ling lo noto, tomo suavemente su mejilla

-mirame-ordeno suavemente, ella la tomo una orden y lo obedece mirándolo con timidez…

-amo-murmuro Lan Fan el otro pareció molestarse

-aunque sea solo por esta noche no me llames asi- Lan Fan asiente con su cabeza mientras que Ling volvió a besar sus labios fundiéndose en un beso profundo y tierno mientras lentamente separaba sus piernas para poder entrar suavemente en aquel cuerpo

-ahh amo!-gimio Lan Fan al momento de sentirlo adentro de ella..

-¿en que quedamos?-pregunta Ling mientras esperaba a que se acostumbrara

-perdóname-pasaron unos minutos en silencio solo observándose Lan Fan asiente con la cabeza, Ling empezó a moverse usando sus manos para detenrse y no aplastarla

-no tengo de que perdonarte-dijo Ling mientras besaba el cuello de la menor para tranquilzarla, mejor que nadie sabia que el es el primero ya que Lan Fan nunca estuvo con nadie su trabajo no se lo permitia…

-ah, ah-dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de sus labiosl, el príncipe sonríe mientras seguía moviéndose, Lan Fan paso sus blancos brazos alrededor del cuello de Ling apegándose a su cuerpo para sostenerse, nunca había sentido algo asi y eso le aterraba…

-¿te duele?-pregunta Ling dulcemente

-no, estoy bien sigue-dijo Lan Fan

-si te duele podemos parar-dijo Ling

-no, Ling, continua-dijo Lan Fan, Ling siguió moviéndose acelerando un poco mas sus embestidas, donde sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica en su espalda y tambien sintió a Lan Fan estremecerse entre sus brazos, ambos gimieron y Ling se vino en el interior de la menor…

ambos tenían sus respiraciones aceleradas Ling salió de su cuerpo y se recostó sobre su pecho para modular la respiración…

-Ling, yo...-

-shh, lo se, y no tienes que decírmelo-dijo el pelinegro

-¿y como lo sabes?-pregunta Lan Fan

-porque toda mi vida has estado conmigo y quiero que continue asi-dijo el mayor

-Ling, tus padres no me van a querer contigo-dijo Lan Fan

-no, ahora si estoy dispuesto a todo por ti…-con el dorso de su mano acaricia suavemente su mejilla

-yo no quiero que lo dejes todo por mi-dijo Lan Fan

-lo hare asi que por ahora a dormir, estamos muy cansados. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-cansada pero fue maravilloso, gracias-acaricio los largos cabellos del hombre…

continuara…


End file.
